1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device using a latching assembly for a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
For a conventional notebook computer, a latching mechanism is employed to latch a battery to the notebook computer. Although the conventional latching mechanism can satisfy basic requirements, a new latching mechanism for latching the battery is still needed.